gosfandomcom-20200214-history
File manager
source: mahjongg at http://www.faqly.com/faq/view/id/34 Are you just as fed up with the worthless file browser (EFM) you get when pressing My gOS (or My gPC if you are on the gPC) that always crashes, and does not even have a "paste" option as I am, then follow these instructions to replace it with "Thunar", a truly useable file browser. It will give your gOS system much more of an Mac OS X "finder" feel. DO THIS NOW! It's the best thing you can do to get a much more useable gOS system First, start up the "Synaptic package manager", to install Thunar, and give your password. Search for "thunar", if you don't find it, you need to enable more repositories, so choose Settings > repositories, and select all repositories up-to "gutsy-updates, and do an "apply" to add them. Now if you search for thunar you should get a list that includes "Thunar" with as description "File Manager for Xfce", If you don't you just have not selected all the needed repositories, so go back, and add all the repositories you can. Now select (put a mark in front of) Thunar, and click on apply. Answer any other questions Synaptics asks to install Thunar. After a while Synaptics will have installed Thunar for you, and you can close Synaptics. After you installed it, you can find thunar under the menu entry Applications>Accessories>Thunar File Manager You are now ready to use it! But perhaps you want to ass an icon (shortcut) to the desktop, just like "My Gos", well that too can be arranged, it's quite simple with Thunar (and almost impossible to do with EFM). Open a thunar window, and click on "file system" in the box on the left. Now click on "usr" then "share" then "applications". You will see a lot of icons, one for each installed application. Find the "thunar", icon, which looks like Thor's hammer with a red ribbon tied around its handlebar (Thor is a viking god, and "thunar" is it's legendary "lightening hammer"). Now right-click on it, and choose. Send To > Desktop And it will appear on the desktop, its that easy with Thunar! Note, Thunar will not be able to open (mount) your memory sticks, if you connect one, so you still need "My gOS" (the EFM file manger) for that. Use EFM to "mount", the memory stick, by clicking on its icon from within EFM, after which you can minimise EFM to get it out of the way. Now you -can- use Thunar to access the files on the memory stick, by selecting it in the left sidebar of Thunar. Its a bit of a kludge for the time being, hopefully Thunar (or something resembling it) will be integrated into gOS soon. Note that Thunar knows how to launch programs and pass them the "file to play" correctly, so if you want to play that MPG file, now you can by double-clicking on it. Even Xine will play along with Thunar, and plays it without problems! Have fun with thunar!